


Anime Song Lyrics

by EeveeNerd



Series: Song Lyrics [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Dragonball Z
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeNerd/pseuds/EeveeNerd
Summary: This is literally just song lyrics, and if you comment with song titles,  I can add some more of your favorites! This is for everyone who wants to be able to download lyrics to their favorite songs onto their phone using the download button. I will add fandoms as they show up here ok?Rated T for potential bad words, but there probably won't be too many.





	1. Cha-la Head Cha-la

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to add an anime or anime related song to this list! There will be a series of other themes besides anime if anyone wants to check that out!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE SONGS, THE RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)  
Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama  
Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)  
Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru  
Toketa koori no naka ni  
Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne 

CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama --Sparking! 

Sora wo kyuukouka Jet Coaster (Jet Coaster)  
Ochite yuku yo Panikku no sono e  
Keshiki sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa)  
Yama sae o-shiri ni mieru  
Nayamu jikan wa nai yo  
Doko ka ni hisomu "bikkuri" ni aitai kara 

CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Egao urutora Z de  
Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai 

CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Nani ga okite mo kibun ha heno-heno kappa  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama --Sparking!


	2. Your Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Reality from the game Doki Doki Literature Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to the song or this game.

V1  
Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you  
In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem of me you  
The ink flows down into a dark puddle  
Just move your hand- write the way into his heart  
But in this world of infinite choices  
What will it take just to find that special day? 

V2  
Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?  
When you’re here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway  
When I can’t even read my own feeling  
What good are words when a smile says it all?  
And if this world won’t write me an ending  
What will it take just for me to have it all?

V3  
Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?  
Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?  
The ink flows down into a dark puddle   
How can I write love into reality?  
If I can’t hear the sound of your heartbeat  
What do you call love in your reality?   
And in your reality, if I don’t know how to love you  
I’ll leave you be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments with your suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments with suggestions please!


End file.
